


Dance to Forget

by betweenthebliss



Category: Supernatural, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Ghosts, Suspense, under 1000 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweenthebliss/pseuds/betweenthebliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's only human; she hasn't been for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> from a drabble prompt by mutantjules.

_My name is Lilly_, she said, and Dean grinned. _Like the flower_. She just smiled back, slow and full of promise.

He believed her when she said she knew the story, the local legend. He believed when she said she could help. She was good company; smart and funny, always ready to laugh, hiding behind the car and jumping out behind him with a triumphant yell, no matter how many times he said _You don't startle a demon hunter with a knife in his hand_.

She stuck her hands in the back pockets of her shorts, green as the summer grass. _You can't hurt me_, she said with a toss of her head, hair gleaming like cornsilk.

He wanted to run his hands through it, but he didn't. She was young, and he had a job to do.

He fell asleep in the car waiting by the graveyard. It was stupid, letting his guard down like that. Lucky for her-- oh yes, he thought later, how lucky he was. He woke to her climbing into his lap, her breath hot on his cheek. _Please, Dean_, she whispered, and he was only human.

He said yes, yes with words and hands and kisses, and when she let her head fall back a shaft of moonlight fell across her skin and Dean imagined he could see right through her.

The next day when she didn't turn up for breakfast Dean started to wonder. That afternoon in the library he found the articles about her in a newspaper from a few years back. He wasn't really all that surprised.

A soft sound, almost a snort, made him look up. A petite blonde stood next to him, looking down at the picture.

"She got to you too, huh," she said, her voice and posture too weary for someone that young to carry. Dean just stared at her and she shook her head. "She must've really liked you."

"What makes you say that?" he found his voice finally, as the girl was starting to walk away.

She paused and turned back, and said casually, "You're still breathing."

Dean left Neptune half an hour later. As he turned onto the PCH heading north towards San Fransisco, a girl in green shorts with sunglasses perched on top of her blonde head waved cheerily at him from underneath the highway sign.

In the rearview mirror she shimmered like a heat mirage; when he looked again she was gone.


End file.
